


Desperation That Knows No Bounds

by Xavantina



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chilton is the biggest bottom in the world, Chilton will do pretty much anything to save his own skin, Crack, I mean really it's based off a comic sans joke, M/M, Power Imbalance, Will accepts out of the goodness of his heart (not), chillywilly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavantina/pseuds/Xavantina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chilton doesn't want to die, and he thinks Will might just have the power to save him.</p><p>Aka there is <a href="http://drwillton.tumblr.com/post/89393310366">this Hannibal comic on tumblr</a>. And I wrote a fic based on it.</p><p>Watch out for crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation That Knows No Bounds

**Author's Note:**

> What started out as crack turned to smut turned to almost serious smut. That happens sometimes.

“Will, wait.”

Will slows down, but only marginally. Just out of his cell, he has no desire to linger any longer than he has to, despite Chilton’s desire to keep him for as long as possible. He doesn’t turn around either. “What is it now, Frederick?”

Chilton’s cane taps sharply against the concrete floor as he rushes to catch up. “Don’t go. Yet. I don’t feel that we’re done here. I was wonder if you’d... now that you’re no longer my patient...”

He wishes he could say that he was surprised, but Will saw this coming a long time ago. He just never thought Chilton would act on his inclinations. “And here I’d been saving myself for Hannibal,” Will says mockingly. “All this time and you chose now? Your timing is horrible.”

“I have condoms. In my desk drawer. In my office.”

Will stops in his tracks, turns around, and gives Chilton a look that consist of equal parts incredulousness and disgust, with some pity added for good measure. “Really, Frederick?”

Chilton shifts uncomfortably. He obviously didn’t expect Will to stop and acknowledge his obscene pleas. He probably didn’t even mean to make them. “Well, yes actually, you never know when an opportunity might present itself and it doesn’t hurt to be prepared.”

Will rolls his eyes. “That was not what I meant, but congratulations; you just managed to further lower my opinion of you and your sorry excuse for ‘professionalism’, that’s impressive.” Chilton looks ready to defend himself (somehow), so Will puts a temporary stop to that. “I _meant_ did you genuinely think that telling me that would work?”

Chilton sort of shrugs, giving Will a tiny, hopeful smile. “Maybe?”

At this point Will is tempted to roll his eyes again, but if there’s one thing he learned during his incarceration at the BSHCI, it is to pace yourself when it comes to eye rolls. Otherwise an hour with Chilton will leave you with a headache of your own making. “Just how desperate are you, Frederick?”

He knows the answer already, of course. Chilton’s desperation, anxiety and need is written all over his face for everyone to see. And it’s not even about sex, even though Chilton has been lusting for Will since they first met - that much is undeniable. No, Chilton is terrified that Hannibal is coming for him (he is) and he thinks Will is in a position to protect him (he might be). Sex would seal the deal. Chilton knows this, and he most likely knows that Will does too.

“Quite desperate, if you must know,” Chilton says, his voice a bit shaky.

“You must be, if you’re willing to admit it,” Will says.

Chilton doesn’t offer a response. He just stands there, pale and jittery, one hand clutching the handle of his cane in a white-knuckled grip while the other hangs awkwardly by his side, his fingers nervously picking at the hem of his jacket.

That’s when the dark voice in Will’s head, the one he hasn’t been able to get rid of, the one that sounds like Hannibal, asks an innocent question: _why not? He’s gagging for it, has been for so long. He wants you. Aren’t you curious about what he’d do if you actually said yes? Wouldn’t it be... interesting?_ Will should ignore this inclination. But that thing is... it _would_ be interesting.

And based solely on that, Will tilts his chin up and says, “Okay.”

Chilton blinks half a dozen times in rapid succession. “What?”

Will gestures through the open gate leading out of the cell block. “Okay. Lead the way.”

For a split second Chilton looks like he can’t believe his luck, but then his brain kicks into gear again and he narrows his eyes at Will. “Why?”

Will suppresses another eye roll and ignores the true meaning of the question in favor of being sarcastic. “Because while I think I can remember the way, your staff might find it odd if I was the one leading you up there.”

At the mention of his staff, Chilton suddenly recalls that he has some, and some are close by as well. A couple of orderlies are already busy cleaning out Will’s old cell, but they’re too far away to have heard anything, presumably. Chilton eyes them briefly. “You know what I meant,” he hisses then, walking up to Will and gesturing for him to move out into the hallway. He doesn’t touch him, and for that Will is grateful. They stop on the second landing of the stairwell leading away from the cells, far out of earshot (unless Chilton’s microphones count – Will has no doubt every single square inch of the facility is wired). Chilton asks him again, his features hard; “Why are you suddenly saying yes?”

Will gives the other man a lopsided little smile. “Does there have to be a reason, Frederick? Maybe I’m just curious about you.”

Chilton has to recognize that particular argument, he _has to_ , but his fear and burgeoning arousal keeps him from seeing it as a warning sign. And yes, he is starting to get aroused. His pupils are widening, his breathing has deepened, and his eyes keep flickering to Will’s lips. But he still isn’t convinced that Will is being serious, that much is obvious. Will understands that, despite knowing that he would never be _that_ cruel, even towards Chilton.

He decides to convince him the old fashioned way, stepping closer until he is invading Chilton’s personal space. Chilton doesn’t step away, he just stares up at Will’s face and inhales sharply. Crowding the slightly shorter man has always been a pleasant activity for Will; Chilton is clearly into it.

“Don’t make me change my mind, Frederick.”

That does it. Chilton lingers close to Will for less than a second before walking around him, leading him through the building towards Chilton’s office. More than a few people give them strange looks, and Will can’t stop himself from giving all of them dark little smirks. If Chilton is so willing to ignore proper professional conduct, then he should suffer some consequences, even if they only consist of his staff gossiping behind his back. Hell, they probably do that anyway.

The second Will steps inside Chilton’s office, the other man locks the door behind them. Will strips off his coat and unceremoniously drops it on Chilton’s leather couch. When he turns around he sees that Chilton hasn’t moved. The reality of the situation must be sinking in at this point. Chilton is fiddling with his cane, unsure what to do now, so Will return to him, placing his hands on Chilton’s chest and shoving him back against the door. Chilton gasps, his wide eyes flooding with a myriad of conflicting emotions; alarm, hunger, desperation. Will is glad he never got around to putting on his glasses. Maintaining eye contact with Chilton is turning out to be quite enjoyable in this situation.

He kisses him then, proving once and for all that this is happening. Chilton moans pathetically, responding by arching his entire body closer to Will’s and parting his lips, inviting him to deepen the kiss. Will takes the lead, one of his hands coming up to cup the back of Chilton’s skull to hold him steady while Will slides his tongue into Chilton’s mouth. Chilton’s constant stream of pleasurable noises is muffled against Will’s lips. Will distantly registers the sound of Chilton’s cane clattering on the floor when he drops it.

Once Will is certain that Chilton has understood the point he pulls away, ignoring the groan of disappointment that follows. Chilton looks wrecked already, his cheeks flushed and his suit slightly rumbled. His erection is visible through the dark fabric of his pants.

“Well then,” Will says, “To business.” He leaves Chilton at the door and walks over to his desk, opening the first drawer on the right. Bingo. Chilton wasn’t even lying. There’s condoms, and lube. If Will opinion of the man could plummet even further, it would have. He picks of the condoms and takes out a single foil package, returning the rest before taking out the lube as well. He closes the drawer and dumps his findings on the desk. “Where would you like to by fucked, Frederick? Over the couch? Over the desk perhaps?”

Chilton gapes at him. “Uh... I actually haven’t – that is to say – I’ve never, you know, never thought that-...”

It occurs to Will that Chilton might have thought he was going to be the one doing the fucking. The thought alone makes him chuckle. “How did you think this was going to play out?”

Chilton’s adam’s apple bobs as he swallows nervously. “I hadn’t really thought that far ahead.”

Will allows himself an eye roll at that answer. “Of course you hadn’t. In that case, let me spell it out for you: I’m going to fuck you. Where would you prefer me to do that?”

Chilton licks his lips, his eyes darting around the office as he accesses his options. “The desk,” he finally stutters, “B-Bent over the desk.”

Will smirks. “Good. Then take off your clothes and get over here.”

Chilton shrugs off his jacket and carefully hangs it over the back of the couch. His fingers are shaking, making it hard for him to open his shirt buttons, but by the time he makes it over the where Will is standing, he has managed to get them all undone. Will takes over, pulling the shirt out of Chilton’s pants, pushing it off his shoulders and catching it before it falls to the floor. He throws it onto Chilton’s pretentious office chair. Chilton remains largely immobile while Will pulls off the t-shirt he wears underneath, apart from lifting his arms to accommodate the action.

Will pauses, eyes trailing across Chilton’s naked torso, his fingers following suit shortly thereafter. Chilton shudders slightly and goose bumps rise along the paths Will’s fingers are taking. When Will gently caresses his scar, Chilton inhales sharply and tenses. Will files the information away for later. As for now, he bends his head to nip at the juncture between Chilton’s shoulder and neck, circles his fingers around one of his nipples and pinches it harshly while sinking his teeth into Chilton’s flesh. Chilton lets out a choked cry, his hands coming up to clutch at Will’s arms. He doesn’t try to move away. A little pain is good then. That information is noted as well.

After making sure that he has left a mark on Chilton, Will backs off. Chilton finally seems to want to take action, reaching out for Will’s shirt, but Will swats his hands away. “No. Not this time.”

Chilton makes a disappointed noise, but it quickly morphs into something else when Will unbuckles his belt, gets his pants upon and shoves them off his hips along with his underwear. Chilton is very, very hard already. Good. Will picks a spot on the desk and brusquely sweeps all of the books and clutter onto the floor, ignoring Chilton’s outraged expression. He opens his mouth to speak, but Will grabs a hold of his neck and shoulder, roughly bending him over the desk and pushing him down until he is lying flat across the surface. The shock – and the coldness of the wood against his heated skin, no doubt – wrings another gasp from him. He doesn’t try to get up.

Will moves to stand behind him and kicks Chilton’s legs apart. He then grabs ahold of Chilton’s hip and pulls him backwards a bit so the edge of the desk is pressed against him just above his hip bones, leaving his erection bobbing in free air for easy access later. Then he reaches for the lube.

Chilton turns his head to the side, trying to see what Will is doing, and Will obligingly stays in Chilton’s peripheral vision while he pops the cap on the lube. He has no idea how Chilton has been using this, or whether he regularly has sex with men, but he already knows that he likes it rough, which should be explored. 

Still, Will carefully slicks up his fingers before reaching down and circling Chilton’s hole with his fingertips. Rough doesn’t have to mean unsafe, and Will isn’t cruel. When he feels Chilton starting to press back against him, he slips in two fingers at once. Chilton takes them easily, moaning so loudly that anyone outside his office must have heard it. Will teases him, going slower than he needs to and purposefully only grazing Chilton’s prostate, enjoying the way Chilton squirms and whines. When Will finally adds a third finger he gives Chilton what he wants, angling them to drag over the right spot every time. Chilton shows his gratitude in loud keening sounds and strings of incomprehensible Spanish, the tone of which suggests that he is more than grateful for the relief. 

Will’s pants are getting tight. He manages to get them open with one hand, shoving them down far enough to free his own erection. He gives it a few tugs, biting his lip to keep from groaning out loud. Chilton is panting now, pushing backwards to impale himself on Will’s fingers in a faster rhythm than the one Will had established. The sight of him bent over the desk like this, his skin flushed and covered with a light sheen of sweat, his brows furrowed in concentration and his jaw slack, his eyes desperately searching for Will... This might now have been such a bad idea.

“Ready?”

Chilton nods, “God yes.”

Will pulls out his fingers, and while Chilton turns to rest his forehead on the desk instead, Will picks up the condom and rolls it on as quickly as he manage it. He finds the lube against, slicks himself up, and gets into position.

“Are you still wearing all your clothes? Seriously?” Chilton asks.

“Do you have a problem with that?” Will asks coolly.

“It’s a bit –oh, dios mío, fuck...” His complaints are cut short when Will enters him in one smooth stroke, burying his cock to the hilt in Chilton’s body.

Will is hesitant to trust his voice to be steady, but he needs to tell him, “You’re not in a position to complain, Frederick.” He punctuates with a hard thrust that rocks the desk and sends Chilton’s hands skittering across the smooth surface in search of something to hold on to while he tries stifling a shout. He finds nothing and is forced to simply brace himself against the desk as well as he can while Will establishes a quick, brutal rhythm. However much Chilton tries to gain some stability, a hard thrust is enough to send him sprawling forward again and Will takes advantage of that, happily pounding into the other man until he simply gives up, lying down and letting Will do what he wants, moans and cries spilling from his lips whenever Will hits his prostate.

The sensations are getting the better of Will as well. Chilton is slick and tight around his dick, the sound of their skin slapping together mixed with Chilton’s noises of pleasure are as obscene as they are arousing, and Will is starting to feel his orgasm building faster than expected. He reaches out and grabs a handful of Chilton’s hair, pulling it sharply until the other man arches off the desk with a deep moan, exposing the long column of his throat. “You can get yourself off, Frederick.”

Chilton immediate response is a groan, but then he catches Will’s gaze out of the corner of his eye and his lips curls up into one of his trademark smirks. “What, no reach-around?”

Will snorts, pulls Chilton’s hair harder (he whimpers) and locates the mark he left earlier on his neck. The bruise has already turned a deep purple, and Will digs his fingertips into it. That does it; Chilton howls, and while Will allows him to brace one arm on the desk without being pushed back down, Chilton’s other hand immediately moves to his dick.

He has been close for a while, and it doesn’t take him very long to get himself off. He makes the most beautiful noises while he shudders and comes, staining the floor and his own shoes with semen.

Will lets go of his hair then and returns both his hands to Chilton’s hips, letting Chilton ride out his orgasm for a minute before he speeds up again, taking what he needs. The familiar tension builds inside him and releases all at once. It hits him harder than expected, making him cry out and clasp Chilton’s hips hard enough to leave bruises there as well. Will isn’t sure whether it was the amount of time that has passed since he did this last, or whether it was the intensity of this ridiculous situation getting the better of him, but he knows that he has trouble recalling the last time he came this hard.

He is careful in pulling out of Chilton, patting the side of his thigh in a soothing manner when Chilton hisses in discomfort. Will gets the condom off, throws it in Chilton’s strategically placed trashcan and starts doing up his pants while walking over to receive his coat.

“Will?”

Chilton is a mess. His face is still flushed, he is sweaty and breathing hard, his hair is sticking out in every direction, there’s a long, vertical, red strip running across his skin where Will’s thrusts pushed him against the edge of the desk. That’s not taking into account that he got some come on his stomach as well, having apparently hit himself as well as the floor.

Will tries to look unaffected, when in actuality he is feeling very proud of himself. “Yes, Frederick?”

Chilton gulps. The desperation is back; he thinks Will has forgotten what this meant. “What about Hanni- Dr. Lecter?”

Will could let him stew for a bit, he might even get to see Chilton tear up and beg for his life at this rate, but all his anger seems to have left him for the time being. So instead he puts on his coat and finds his glasses, putting them on as well while Chilton stares at him with wide, pleading eyes. “Don’t worry, Frederick,” he says, walking over to Chilton’s side once more. “I’ll do you a favor and keep you safe.”

Chilton’s shoulders slump and he lets out a genuine sob of relief. Will can’t help himself. He leans over and kisses Chilton’s temple softly. Chilton turns into it and Will’s lips end up on his forehead. When he licks them afterwards he tastes the saltiness of Chilton’s sweat and isn’t entirely disgusted.

“Goodbye, Dr. Chilton.”

***

Will takes a cab straight to Hannibal’s office. He was going to get a haircut and buy new clothes, then show up for his old standing appointment, but he wants to make sure that he gets this done before whatever plans Hannibal has no doubt cooked up (pun intended) for Chilton go into effect.

Hannibal does not look surprised to see him. He actually smiles. “Will. Good to see you.”

There will be plenty of time for conversation later, so Will gets straight to the point. “I’m going to ask you to not kill Dr. Chilton. Or whatever else you have got planned for him.”

Hannibal tilts his head. “Why would I-...”

Will interrupts him, sharply. “Don’t play games with me, Dr. Lecter. Just leave him alone for the time being.”

Hannibal looks mildly perturbed. “May I ask where your sudden concern for Dr. Chilton’s welfare originates from?”

“We can discuss that during my session tomorrow night.”

Olive branch delivered, Will is pleased to see Hannibal’s eyes light up. “You want to resume your therapy?”

“If you leave Dr. Chilton out of this.”

There’s a brief flicker of uncertainty in Hannibal’s expression, but then he nods. “If you insist.”

Will nods, “Good.”

The staff had returned Will’s cellphone when he was discharged from the BSHCI, and someone had been kind enough to charge it as well. He has a good idea who when he finds Chilton’s number listed under his contacts. As he stands on the sidewalk outside Hannibal’s office, he sends a brief text.

_‘You’re safe for now’_

Chilton answers promptly. _‘Thank you’_

_‘I hope you realize that this favor won’t come cheap’_

Will has hailed another cab and is half-way home when Chilton finally responds to that very loaded message.

_‘I didn’t think it would’_

It’s hard for Will not to smile. _‘I’ll be in touch’_

He has enough on his plate already without having to worry about protecting Chilton from Hannibal, but the distraction Chilton can provide will be a welcome one.

**Author's Note:**

> And then nothing bad ever happened to Frederick Chilton ever again because Hannibal admits that getting Will’s brand new fuck toy killed would be rude, THE END


End file.
